Coming From Hell
by Lover of Angelus
Summary: He thinks the Winchesters may be beyond God’s power. When the sky starts to fall, he knows he was right. WINCEST. FUTURISTIC.


**Title** : Coming From Hell

**Disclaimer **: Me no own, You no sue

**Warning** : Hints of Wincest

**Note** : Futuristic; I left a few loose ends so feel free to use your imagination and figure them out.

-z-

Just watch.

Watch and wait.

There are rumors that one of the brothers is missing, though Bobby's not sure which one. He might try praying, but it's never worked before. Besides, he thinks the Winchesters may be beyond God's power.

When the sky starts to fall, he knows he was right.

* * *

There's fire and quakes and lightning and nothing should've survived.

You did, though; so few survived, barely a fifth of the entire human race.

That's when the hounds came.

They were large with thick blood-red coats and eyes lit with hell fire. They were smart and fast and silent as the shadows in which they lived.

You've never seen one up close and you thank the God you think you've given up on every night for that.

You like to stand on the rooftops to watch the sun rise. It's one of the few things that let you keep your sanity.

That's when the birds came.

They were huge and golden. The soft beating of their wings the only warning you would get. Their talons were like knives and their eyes a black void of nothingness.

* * *

His name was Sam and you thought that he was the most beautiful person you've seen yet. There was just something about him that made your gut tighten and your chest hurt.

"Crazy times we live in, huh?" you asked him.

He looked at you with a smirk and nodded. "Yeah, crazy."

"Do you think it was God?" you rest your head on your arm, one eye on the fire and the other on the man sitting across from you.

Sam laughs then. It's loud and there's a hint of hysteria and mocking.

"I'm sorry," he says when he calms down. He looks at you, his emerald eyes dancing and it seems as if he could stare right through you to your very core and already know all your secrets. "It wasn't God. I just wanted to be left alone with my brother."

You cock your head to the side, you don't under—

"Oh," your eyebrows shoot up and you remember a woman with black skin and haunted eyes that came to you with a warning.

"I'm glad you didn't listen to Missouri," Sam says and suddenly he's there, right on top of you and you never even saw him move. He moves his face in close to yours, puts his mouth to your ear and whispers, "Remember me, Dean? Remember me?"

"I don't know—" you're trying to push him off but he's strong and this feels too right to a bad thing.

He pins your arms above your head, looks down at you.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," he's saying, his voice breaks a little and you swear he's about to start crying and for the life of you, you can't explain the words that come out of your mouth next:

"No chick-flick moments."

That's when a blinding pain rips into your temples and everything forgotten flashes before your eyes:

_You and Sammy fucking in the back of the Impala._

_Sammy coming home with a black eye and a limp and a grin on his face that tells you he won._

_Sammy sitting on the couch with a bowl of fruit loops on the coffee table and a disassembled pistol on a towel in his lap._

_Sammy kissing you and telling you everything will be okay because even though he loves you with everything he is, some things just weren't meant to be._

_It's Sammy's twenty-first birthday and he's with his college buddies and you can't help but walk over and whisper those words you know he loves before pulling him to a dark corner and grinding against him until you know he's ready._

_Sammy screaming in the middle of the night because the one woman he truly loved is dead and there was nothing he could do._

_You and Sammy running side-by-side to save your father._

_Sammy dead and gone and cold on the mattress and you know that it should've been you and who gives a flying fuck and a half if the world is gonna end?_

_Sammy alive and warm and touching you and kissing you and saying how sorry he is that he left you alone._

_Your entire being is on fire when suddenly Sammy is there in all his glory and demanding your release from that dumb demon bitch who thought she had won._

"Jerk," Sam is nuzzling into your neck and grinning like a madman.

"Bitch," you snap, rolling him over and switching your positions. You want to know what happened, why you were separated. But it doesn't matter right now because you're both here and you will destroy anyone who tries to change that.

* * *

Just watch.

Watch and wait.

There are rumors that the missing brother was returned and Bobby is positive that it was Dean.

He met up with Missouri the other day. She said that she wept for the earth's fate.

"Should I start praying?" Bobby asked.

Missouri scoffed. "God knows. He and Sam have some sort of an understanding."

Bobby nods. It's all he can do.

-z-


End file.
